The science of orthodontics has been advancing at a rapid pace. Stainless steel wires traditionally used to apply orthodontic forces to teeth have in large part been replaced by high-tech alloy wires. These more flexible “memory” archwires employ the use of titanium, niobium, copper and other more efficient materials. Heat activated, these wires allow for lower, longer acting forces with more allowable deflection of the wire to engage brackets adhered to malpositioned teeth. Once engaged, the archwires are maintained within the brackets using steel ligatures, elastomeric ties, and most recently, self-ligating brackets of various designs.
Bracket placement has always been important in orthodontic therapy; the introduction of the self-ligating bracket has increased its importance. Because bracket position directly effects the force application of the archwire on, and ultimately the final position of, the tooth, proper bracket placement during treatment is critical. To aid in the positioning of the bracket at a tooth location which will bring the teeth to a desired physiologic final dental arch form, positioning instruments have been developed, indirect bonding has been used, and most recently, computer aided indirect bonding has been introduced.
Even using the newest and most advanced types of orthodontic brackets, a treatment visit is still required at about 6 months after the initial application of the brackets in order to refine bracket position to better achieve desired physiologic parallel root form. Using radiographic images for root repositioning guidance, this treatment visit is scheduled for all patients and often needs to be to be repeated during the treatment course, resulting in multiple time consuming bracket repositioning visits.
Sliding, reduced friction mechanics, the basis of modern orthodontic therapy, relies on using high-tech memory wires without bends. Because the metallurgic properties of modern high tech wires do not permit bending of these wires to compensate for less than ideal bracket placement, final tooth position is dependent upon ideal bracket placement. Therefore, during the course of treatment, additional time consuming bracket repositioning visits must be scheduled for those teeth that could not accommodate initial ideal bracket placement, further adding both time and expense to orthodontic treatment.
Bracket holders typically used in orthodontics are the self closing type which allow the operator to grip the bracket by the wings exposing the back mesh pad for application of the bonding material. Using the bracket holder, the bracket is positioned by the clinician onto the outer surface of the tooth. Typically, the bracket holder grips and holds a bracket while in its neutral, or resting state. After proper positioning of the bracket, the bracket holder is disengaged from the bracket by squeezing the bracket holder handle.
The adjustable orthodontic apparatus described in detail below presents new challenges for bracket holders. For example, the bracket holder must easily engage a connector portion of the adjustable bracket, yet not engage the base portion, thereby permitting easy repositioning of the connector portion in relation to the base portion.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved orthodontic instrument designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.